leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM014
* Closed * * }} Getting to Know You! (Japanese: 勇気の結晶、リーリエとロコン！ The Crystal of Courage, and !) is the 14th episode of the , and the 953rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 9, 2017 and in the United States on June 17, 2017. Blurb Moments after Lillie’s Pokémon Egg hatches into an Ice-type Alolan Vulpix named Snowy, the Egg that Principal Oak has been caring for hatches into a Fire-type Vulpix from Kanto! The whole class thinks Lillie should be Snowy’s Trainer, and Snowy agrees—but Lillie will have to get over her fear of touching Pokémon. As Lillie introduces Snowy to the malasada shop, Team Rocket swoops in to steal it! Snowy shows a fierce determination in battle, leaving the villains on slippery ground with a Powder Snow attack. When they battle back, Snowy goes flying, and Lillie leaps to grab it without a second thought! Plot The Pokémon Lillie was caring for has just hatched into an . Everyone is amazed that the egg has hatched, as greets Snowy. She goes to touch it, but stops as she is still nervous. Everyone is surprised that she can't touch Snowy, having had no trouble touching its egg. At that moment, Samson Oak runs into the classroom saying his egg is about to hatch as joins them. They all watch as the egg hatches into a Kanto . This is the first time that has seen an egg hatch. All of their Pokémon gather, excited by recent events as Ash says he hasn't seen a white Vulpix before, while provides data on both Vulpix. Sophocles is amazed that Vulpix can either be a or an , while notes it is rare to see a red Vulpix in Alola, as Rotom takes pictures. Ash greets both Vulpix, only to be by Snowy's along with Rotom, but is thawed out by an from Samson Oak's Vulpix. It is clear that despite both Pokémon being Vulpix, they have different personalities. Samson Oak's Vulpix greets the other Pokémon, before trying to be friendly with Snowy, but ends up sending Snowy off the table, where the other Pokémon greet it. As the other Pokémon play on 's shell, Samson Oak says that they need to discuss what happens next as they have now. Samson Oak decides to leave them in the care of those who looked after them, so he'll look after the Kanto Vulpix and one of the classmates can catch Snowy. decides that Lillie should be the one to catch Snowy. Lillie isn't certain, still being scared as Snowy approaches her. It is clear Snowy wants her to be its trainer as the others encourage her. Lillie agrees and Professor Kukui hands her a Poké Ball. She throws it to catch Snowy but the ball ends up hitting Ash on the head. Lillie apologizes to Ash as Snowy goes over to the fallen Poké Ball, before looking at Lillie and pressing the capture button, getting itself caught. Lillie's classmates congratulate her as Mallow suggests bringing Snowy out, which Lillie does. Professor Kukui tells Lillie that this officially makes her a Pokémon Trainer, making Lillie determined to overcome her fear. She bends down to hug Snowy, only to be startled as begins to ring the bell. Lillie starts to have a few doubts that she'll overcome her fear, but everyone encourages her, with Professor Kukui telling her she needs to find out which way is best for her. After school, everyone heads home as Lillie's ride is already here. Lillie informs her driver that she chooses to walk home today. Lillie explains that by walking home with Snowy today, they get the time to get to know each other. Ash starts to head home, but Mallow stops him, deciding they should follow Lillie to make sure how things go. In town, Lillie and Snowy are going to a Malasada shop. Ash and Mallow watch from around the corner and are relieved that things appear okay. They become distracted when Rotom notices that they have lost track of Lillie. Outside the Malasada shop, leave with Jessie still unhappy about missing out on the year's supply of pancakes. As they walk off, James notices Lillie and Snowy entering the Malasada shop. Jessie is excited to see Snowy, and James looks through his book, seeing that it is an Alolan Vulpix. This makes Jessie keen to get the Vulpix for . Inside the shop, Lillie brings Snowy a collection of Malasadas, so that Snowy can pick which one it likes. They are unaware that Team Rocket are spying on them. Outside the shop, Ash and Mallow wonder where Lillie and Snowy went. Ash decides to send out to search for them. Rowlet flies off and they follow as Lillie and Snowy depart the Malasada shop, Team Rocket following them down an alleyway. Soon they are confronted by Team Rocket, who recite their motto. Jessie orders to attack but Mimikyu walks off as Meowth explains that it is only interested in battling Pikachu. Lillie uses the opportunity to leave with Snowy but Team Rocket chase after them. However, with Snowy using Powder Snow on the ground, Team Rocket slip and fall, with James realizing that the Alolan form of Vulpix is an Ice type. Lillie and Vulpix run away but are soon cornered by Team Rocket again. Rowlet returns to Ash and Mallow with a melon just as they hear Lillie scream. Lillie finds herself backed up against a wall with a big drop on the other side. James sends out , who latches itself onto James and causing him to become . Jessie isn't pleased and orders Mimikyu to attack but Mimikyu wanders off. James recovers and orders Mareanie to attack, only for Snowy to block with Powder Snow. Team Rocket move closer to steal as James has Mareanie use Sludge Bomb, sending Snowy flying over the wall. Lillie instinctively jumps off the wall to catch Snowy as Ash orders Rowlet to use to halt their fall. Ash and Mallow rush over. On seeing Pikachu, Mimikyu is happy to fight but Snowy freezes them with Powder Snow, as appears behind Team Rocket and takes them back to her den. Snowy jumps into Lillie's arms as Lillie hugs it, realizing she is now able to touch a Pokémon, and they continue their hug as Rowlet returns Lillie's hat to her. Back at Bewear's den, Jessie hands Bewear the Malasada that she bought as a present after she had given them all food, prompting Bewear to give Jessie a crushing hug. The next day at school, Lillie arrives carrying Snowy, and , Sophocles, and see that she is now able to touch a Pokémon. Lillie puts Snowy on the ground and introduces it to all its new friends, including Samson Oak's Vulpix. Ash notices that the two Fox Pokémon are now getting along. An excited goes over to Lillie and touches her legs. Lillie freezes as Mallow realizes she still can't touch other Pokémon, but Ash and Sophocles decide that she'll get used to it soon, as Snowy jumps into Lillie's arms. Later, as Lillie and Mallow are walking from school, Mallow comments that the weather is hot and Lillie says that Snowy keeps her cool. Snowy then uses Powder Snow, accidentally freezing Lillie in the process, much to Mallow's surprise. Snowy then nuzzles at its frozen Trainer. Major events * The that delivered to Samson Oak hatches into a . * Snowy, the Alolan Vulpix that hatched in the previous episode, is revealed to know . * catches Snowy, making it her first Pokémon. * Lillie becomes able to touch her own Pokémon, but not others. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * Samson Oak * Driver Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Alola Form) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * (Samson Oak's; newly hatched) * ( ) * (Alola Form; book cover) Trivia * : Alolan * Poké Problem: What name do I give the that hatched from the ? ** Host: ** Choices: Koron, Shiron, Maron, Konro ** Answer: Shiron * , , , and Ash's Pikachu narrate the preview for the next episode. * This marks the longest time between an Egg's debut and hatching in the , as it took Samson Oak's Vulpix Egg a total of fourteen episodes to hatch. * Close to the end of the episode, is shown to have started expanding Bewear's den for their base. * The English dub title is a reference to the song . Errors * When Snowy goes to its , was seen asleep on the ground to the left of . When goes to pick up Snowy's Poké Ball after it catches itself, Rowlet is seen poking from behind Turtonator's right. * When 's bubble cracks above Pikachu, , and , their eyes are animated in front of the falling water instead of behind like the Pokémon are. * In the dub, several technical errors can be heard. ** Ash saying early in the episode, Rotom saying Vulpix, and Sophocles saying Vulpix were replaced mid-sentence, which awkwardly cuts off the sentence. ** In one scene, Kukui's voice was significantly lower than in the rest of the episode. ** Ash's English voice can be heard after gives him a melon. ** Lillie and the others are inconsistent on what to call Snowy, with Snöflinga being the most frequently used and Pudersnö being used occasionally by Lillie and Mallow. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 014 Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ryutaro Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Zeit zum Kennenlernen! es:EP957 fr:SL014 it:SM014 ja:SM編第14話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第14集